


Aphrodisiac Soup

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Pre-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: this is one of the 1st pieces i'm posting from my tumblr blog, and one of the 1st i posted in general, since all my work got canned ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  but here you can enjoy my old works, this one will probably be multi-chaptered as well since i wrote a second part to it. thanks~!





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine mistakenly eating Teruteru’s aphrodisiac soup, and finding yourself on your back, laid down on the floor. You writhe and squirm and rub your thighs together, but nothing helps to relieve the burning, white-hot sensation in your loins. You haven’t even been able to pay attention to your fellow classmates-that is, until one of them lowers himself over you to straddle your waist, before you even notice.

“Are you…alright..?”

Though Komaeda’s tone is concerned, he’s got a goofy grin on his face, and is in the process of loosening his tie as he looms over you.

“…let me help you, my friend. Let me share all this delicious hope….”

Swayed just by the power of suggestion, you eagerly sit up on your elbows so you’re at crotch height, and you can watch in anticipation as Nagito pulls down his zipper-but just as the arousal becomes nearly too much, everything stops.

“Huh…ah-!”

Everyone seems to snap back to their senses, including yourself-you’re suddenly wondering why you’re on the floor, when Komaeda frantically hops off your lap, and zips himself back up with a flushed face. As everyone calms down, he babbles apology after apology to you, before getting so flustered that he simply dashes out of the classroom during the confusion.

Though your mind is a haze, and you can’t exactly pinpoint what happened, you can definitely tell that something must have transpired between you two under the influence…and now that you have a question, you’re determined to find the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is The Smut(tm) ya lovelies~

Imagine your eyes focusing on the clock in the corner of your classroom, your fingers absentmindedly tapping against the surface of your desk. Usually you enjoy listening to the interesting lectures your teacher gives, but today, your mind is somewhere else completely-in fact, it’s on a tiny glass bottle that you have hidden in your blazer pocket. 

As soon as the bell goes off, you’re out of your seat and heading out of the classroom, waving and saying goodbye to some of your friends as to not look conspicuous. You have a place in your mind that you’re eager to get to-the roof, where hopefully the person you’ve been thinking about will be waiting. With a handwritten note placed carefully in his locker, you were sure to be sly so he wouldn’t suspect that it was you that did such a thing. And as you finish hopping up the steps, to push open the creaky door to the top of the school, you’re relieved to see exactly what you’d been hoping for. That familiar mane of untamed, messy white locks, and those curious grey eyes of his.

It’s Komaeda-and he looks both suprised and afraid to see that it’s you whose letter summoned him here.

“I want to speak with you, Nagito. We need to talk about what happened a week ago.”

Just as you had expected, your classmate explodes into a blush just at the memory-it’s just as you thought. Something really did happen while you were in your trance. 

“I…I promise, I didn’t do anything serious! Please know how sorry I am..”

He laughs his familiar, awkward laugh, and moves towards you to slip past and escape-but he stops in place when you press your hand against his chest, and reaching behind you, you lock the door to the stairwell. 

His eyes widen, and he looks wondrously at you as you start pushing him backwards-the only thing on the roof other than yourselves is a couple extra chairs from the classrooms, so you direct him towards the nearest one until he falls back and lands squarely into it.

“…Don’t lie to me, Nagito. I know you did something.”

Komaeda averts his eyes as you call him by his first name once more, and you’d have to be severely oblivious not to see the way he was tightly pressing his thighs together, as if to hide something within. At this point, you slip your hand into your pocket and fiddle with the cork on the bottle, deciding to deal with it staining your blazer at a later time.

While your classmate is trying to stammer out an appropriate answer, you slyly pop the top off and let the pink liquid pool into the palm of your hand. For a moment, you wonder if you’re ready for what you’re about to do-but at this point, it’s too late now.

“Nagito…”

To distract him, you softly utter his name, to which his head lifts and his ears perk up. And before the silence becomes too heavy, you step forward and take his face in your hands, though he’s only at about chest height while seated.

“I…I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to do more than kiss you, but…I could never do an Ultimate like you justice…I-I’m just trash compared to your radiance..”

The more he speaks, the more laboured his breathing is starting to become-you can feel it too, the heat coursing through your blood and heightening your senses. Teruteru had said that taking any more of that aphrodisiac, even on the skin, would have even stronger effects…and as you pull your hands away to step back, and see the sticky, pink goo that’s left on Komaeda’s cheek, you’re starting to realize just how powerful this potion really is. It’s working faster than it did before-almost instantaneous.

“Hngh…w-what’s happening..?”

He looks confused, though it turns to concern when you collapse to the ground, trembling with anticipation.

“This is….the aphrodisiac, isn’t it? W-Why did you-!”

Komaeda stops short of a full sentence, though, when he watches as you flip over on your belly, propping your knees against the ground so your behind is raised up, and your cheek is against the ground. Your clothes are all still on, but just like the last time, Komaeda’s quickly losing control of his body-and soon enough you get what you wanted, as you notice him tugging down the zipper of his trousers.

“Is this what it’s like, to be filled with hope..? It’s the most incredible feeling…”

Wobbling on unsteady feet, he makes his way over to you and gets on his knees-and your mind blanks as he tugs the bottom half of your uniform down, and suddenly he’s prodding you from behind. You can already feel the arousal between your legs, so much more than usual that it’s dripping down your thighs and on to your uniform. Komaeda’s taking it slowly at first, pressing into you from behind-but within moments it becomes too much again, and suddenly he sheathes himself entirely inside you, forcing a shocked cry to echo from your throat.

There’s only a twinge of discomfort at first, and Komaeda seems more interested in wrapping his arms around your stomach, and burying his face in your neck. With him filling you up so deeply, you can feel the fireworks inside you start to explode.

“Move.”

You murmur through your parted lips, the rest of your face burning with a hot flush. He seems tentative at first-but after that first movement of pulling out, only to push right back in, Komaeda’s completely lost in the pleasure. Without warning, he’s suddenly thrusting into you as fast as he can, and so roughly that you’re being shoved further and further into the ground.

It’s like the best, most pleasurable birthday gift ever-except this present is hot and sweaty and animalistic, and forcing your belly to pool with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It feels like heaven, but likely with an aftermath of bruises and bite marks.

“Hnn….my beautiful, lovely hope….I want to bask in you for the rest of my life…I want to die for you, to keep you protected forever…”

He doesn’t quit mumbling into your back, a giddy grin on his face as he practically drools over you, all the while ramming you so hard that you’re starting to see stars.

“N-Nagito…”

He croons into your ear as you speak his name, his hips rocking into you even more erratically and with more power behind them. He grabs at whatever he can to hold on-your chest, your belly, your waist-until finally his fingers descend lower, and he reaches a special spot that only you have ever touched. The way you whine as he strokes it makes him twitch inside you, and with a breathy chuckle, he starts rubbing you with more intensity.

“..Will you come for me? I want to watch you…listen to your voice as your orgasm hits you..”

It’s as if he’s switched completely, and out of nowhere he’s speaking such dirty words right into your ear. You’re not going to be able to handle it for much longer-in fact, this might be what’s pushing you straight over the edge.

“N-N…Nagito, ah-!”

And suddenly the pleasure’s mounting so high, so intense that your mind’s turning white-and then you’re trembling once more, limbs losing strength and insides tightening as Komaeda makes you ride out your end, until all you feel are the spasms of your lower regions as your head blanks. Moments later, you feel something splatter against your thighs and your backside, something warm and sticky-and then you’re on the ground completely, unable to hold yourself up any longer.

While everything slowly comes back into focus, and your mind becomes clearer after the effects of the drug have worn off, you turn to see that Komaeda’s doing something to your legs-he’s wiping them down with a cloth, face still red even after the aphrodisiac is out of his system.

“N…Nagi…to..?”

It’s difficult even to speak, but as he finally notices you’re conscious after adjusting your clothes and redressing you, somehow he turns even more flushed.

“A-Ah, you’re awake…you passed out up here, I guess you were just tired-!”

Finding the will to pull yourself off the ground, you sit up straight-before leaning right into Komaeda’s shoulder, nuzzling up against him and resting a hand on his chest.

“….liar….”

You mumble with your eyes closed, and heave a breath as you rest against him, and he slowly wraps his arm around you to keep you steady. You can’t see it, but a tiny smile has grown on his face.

“…Nagito…”

“Yes? What do you need?”

He takes your hand into his, gently rubbing your palm with his thumb.

“When I….when I wake up….kiss me…”

He’s startled at that, but you’ve already got a foot into a much needed nap, so he holds back from getting too surprised-or excited.

“…O-Of course. When you wake up…then you can expect a nice, warm kiss…my love.”

You’re already out, and he whispers the last part of his sentence, so he’s sure you didn’t notice-but even still, he holds you close and gently hums against you, contently waiting for you to wake up, so he can truly express his love for you.


End file.
